Chapter 514
Dragon Seed is the 514th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Irene tells Erza and Wendy the tale of her origin as the Queen of Dragons, and reveals that during her tenure as the queen of Dragnof, she invented Dragon Slayer Magic. Concurrently, Natsu continues journeying through his subconscious and nearly arrives at the secret of the mass inside his body. Summary Four hundred years ago, in the Kingdom of Dragnof, the Sage Dragon Belserion returns from his reconnaissance of the western continent and demands to see the queen: Irene. The guards inform him that she is in the courtyard, and, after her initial surprise at seeing him return, Belserion tells her that the western Dragons are attacking and eating humans, and that they will invade Ishgar in due time. While Irene becomes sad at the thought of Dragons eating humans, Belserion says that they can't let that thought take root in Ishgar, with the two agreeing that Dragons and humans are more than capable of living together. When Irene fears that the bonds between human and Dragon will be broken, Belserion promises to protect humanity. In the present, Irene reveals this as the start of the Dragon King Festival, which became known as the Dragon King Festival. While Wendy and Erza are surprised that she lived four hundred years ago and looks so young, Irene brushes off this and continues her story, noting that the following events will interest Wendy. Irene describes Dragnof as one of many countries in which humans and Dragons lived together, and recalled the false hope she gave her people when they saw her skill with Enchantments. However, due to betrayal from a number of Ishgar Dragons, and the overwhelming number of western Dragons invading, the pro-coexistence faction of the war was going to lose. After hearing this from Belserion, Irene revealed that she proposed the idea of Dragons enchanting humans with their Magic, thus creating humans with the power to slay Dragons: Dragon Slayers. While this information leaves Wendy and Erza astounded, Natsu is concurrently tended to by Lucy and Happy, who have stripped in an emergency effort to warm his body temperature. In his mind, Natsu also learns that Irene invented Dragon Slayer Magic from his imaginary guide in Wendy. His other guide, an imaginary Gajeel, tries to quell Natsu's annoyance with the fact that he has yet to learn the cause of his imminent demise, explaining that they only show him the way and don't hold any answers themselves, with the imaginary Wendy remarking that they are almost there. Back with Irene, she muses that while her creation of Dragon Slayers was a marked success, it had catastrophic results, explaining that the enormous power granted unto the Slayers either destroyed their sense of reason and caused them to rampage, or it created a distortion between their physical body and Dragon senses, leaving them with crippling motion sickness. Irene then reveals that all Dragon Slayers were planted with a seed, a Dragon Seed, that slowly, and irreversibly, transformed them into a Dragon. She also reveals that she too began to transform into a Dragon, and that she was pregnant with Erza at the time. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion *Dragon King Festival (flashback) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight * Armors used * Weapons used *Sword *Staff Arc Navigation